Home
by 1000xWords
Summary: My first fanfiction story, I love writing but haven't done so in quite a while!  Just a scene with Blaine and Kurt later on in their lives, all fluffy so I hope you enjoy it!


"It's so beautiful tonight." Kurt hummed nonchalantly, walking so carefree arm in arm with his love down the softly lit snow laden street. Blaine's head shot up, suddenly aware that he should respond, and he did so nervously with, "Uh, oh- _yeah_! But, uh, not as beautiful as the man beside me." He quickly chirped, an apprehensive smile playing across his lips as he tried to mask his sudden near loss for words.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow but kept his smirk as he shot a questioning look towards Blaine, to which he responded with a quick smile before returning his gaze forward, a plastered on almost-too-confident look on his face which he prayed his dearest would either miss, or ignore.

A short silence followed as Blaine could feel his boyfriend's sharp never-missing eyes still on him, and it took nearly all he had to not return the stare before Kurt apparently gave up and, too, returned to peer at the trees along the roadside adorned with white Christmas lights and thin layers of fresh snow.

_Composure. Get yourself together or he's going to be even more suspecting, Jesus Blaine. Courage, right? Hypocrite._His half criticizing pep talk was more than enough to distract him from Kurt's eyes resting on him once again, suddenly full of slight worry but also of marvel at how he could be so lucky as to have someone like Blaine, right here, even just like this, so incredibly perfect for him that it almost hurt that no one else got to feel just _this_, but also glad because Blaine was his and his alone to enjoy, and he would be more than satisfied if that was to be true for the rest of his life.

"Something wrong?" He asked softly, leaning subconsciously closer and giving his boyfriends hand a soft squeeze. Blaine looked up. Kurt could tell that he had caught him completely off guard, so he waited while the words sunk in, a small smile just ghosting over his lips in favour of showing that it was a serious question.

In that moment, Blaine considered just telling him right there. Telling him about his whole big scheme and how stupid it was and how it was impulsive and how he shouldn't have and that he really didn't want Kurt to hate him for being so dumb and – "I'm fine." Blaine gave the most sincere abrupt smile he could muster and, seeing Kurt's obvious rejection of it, stopped and tilted his head in what he hoped appeared to be a relaxed way and said, "Honestly."

Kurt wasn't convinced and gave his best suspicious mock-glare before Blaine sighed and rested a calloused and yet impeccably soft hand on his cheek, Kurt instinctively leaning into the caressing touch as Blaine said, "You worry way too much, baby."

Blaine could feel his heart racing so fast knowing that the moment was coming up, and just being in _this_ moment, knowing that they would have so many more just like it. He willed his heart to calm down and prayed his breathing stayed static, as he closed his eyes only seconds longer than what would seem normal, before opening them to those amazing and indescribable ones that he woke up to every morning looking back into his.

And god, if there was one thing that Blaine could choose to have for the rest of his life it would be to always wake up to them. Kurt blushed and Blaine realized that he had been staring, a pink flooding onto his own cheeks as his hand slipped away and they began to walk again, matching paces and matching smiles.

_**-This is definitely a line break don't mind me-**_

"Uh, Blaine? maybe you're just tired, but I could have sworn that you hit the wrong floor intentionally." The elevator hummed to life as Blaine and Kurt stood side by side, Kurt intuitively hugging himself in an attempt to fight off the lingering cold from the brisk New York air. Blaine noticed and almost instantly his arms were around Kurt's waist, his nose nuzzling into the back of his shoulder.

Blaine was admittedly quite a few inches shorter than Kurt now, the latter having had a few more surprising and slightly inconvenient growth spurts over the last few years, but it wasn't the least bit awkward for either of them now, they had grown so comfortable with each other.

"Just, wait." That was all that Blaine said, his eyes already closed and he was basking in the smell of Kurt's clothes and his neck and how astonishingly _right_ it all felt. Kurt found that his eyelids had fallen as well, and although he was not really one for spontaneity when he didn't know about it, Kurt Hummel liked to be in control and there was no one that would argue it, for the moment he pushed his sudden antsy feelings aside and just basked in the warmth that was _Blaine_.

The floor came too soon for them both, and Blaine nearly grimaced at having to let go until he realized where they were headed, and he was suddenly anxious all over again, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he grasped Kurt's gloved hand and pulled him out of the doorway and into the hall.

"Wha-wait Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt crowed lightly even though his brows were furrowed in a way that he _knew_was not good for his complexion if he didn't want botox to be a serious consideration by the time he was thirty, but he couldn't help it as Blaine pulled him along without a word to the stairway that led to the roof of their apartment complex.

Suddenly he could feel anticipation mixed with tension begin to bubble up in his abdomen and, realizing that Blaine wasn't going to divulge any information about why there were suddenly taking a trip to the roof of their no-doubt freezing and ice hampered apartment building until they were there, he decided that all he could do was attempt to keep up with his wonderful and right now slightly irritating boyfriends pace.

When they reached the top of the short climb, Blaine shot Kurt a look that was almost bewilderment mixed with worry, and all Kurt could do in that moment was offer a small smile that was, he was almost sure, combined with serious confusion, but it seemed to satisfy Blaine if only momentarily, and he pushed open the door allowing a bitter gust of wind to hit their faces simultaneously.

Kurt was about to blatantly point out how this little rendezvous has brought on nothing but horror for Kurt's delicate skin and how despite whatever was about to occur up here, Blaine would have a lot of making up to do before Kurt would fully forgive him, when he saw his face.

It caused Kurt to catch his breath in his throat and want to cuddle Blaine until they either turned into wrinkly old men or one or both got either frostbite or hypothermia.

Kurt placed a soft hand to Blaine's cheek and cooed, "Baby..". Kurt rarely used pet names, they were more Blaine's thing really, but he couldn't help himself when he looked into those stunning moss green and gold eyes that somehow always captivated Kurt, no matter what they were doing.

Blaine's face almost looked pained, he was starting to sweat just a little despite the cold and he nearly sank into Kurt's touch, placing his own hand over his love's and taking a breath before opening his glossy eyes and peering up at Kurt.

" Blaine,-" " Um,- Kurt,-" He hadn't meant to cut him off, he just needed to get out whatever he was going to say before he lost all of his nerve and was reduced to a little puddle at his boyfriend's feet. He quickly smiled apologetically before continuing.

" I just,.. I, um,. I have something, uh, that I need to, _say_, to you. Um. Right now." Blaine internally cursed his lack of grace and willed himself to calm down before he continued.

"Kurt, for a long time I've, well I've wondered, why, I was born the way I am." He quickly looked up at Kurt to stop him from making, what Blaine expected to be, a beautifully articulated compliment aimed towards him. Kurt seemed to understand and complied. Blaine needed to get this out.

"I didn't understand why I had to be different, why I couldn't be the _normal_and _proper_ gentleman like my parents had always wanted." Kurt could only look on as his boyfriend shot out his words without meeting Kurt's eyes, holding back his own words and wanting more than anything to just hug Blaine and comfort him, resorting instead to expressing as much as he could with his eyes, somehow knowing that comforting was not was Blaine needed in this moment. He needed Kurt to listen.

"And when I met you, I wondered why somebody so, _so _amazing, would ever deserve to have to go through, what you did.." Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes then, wanting to make sure that he was okay and that Blaine wasn't bringing up too many harsh and unwanted memories.

Kurt and Blaine had left the monsters of their high school years behind them long ago, when they left Ohio and settled into – what was then - their first place together, a shifty one bedroom apartment that they called home for nearly a year before deciding that they both couldn't handle it anymore, and eventually finding another place not too expensive that was much better suited to them. That was nearly three years ago now, and Blaine could hardly fathom how lucky he had been.

When Blaine looked up at Kurt all he received in return was a look of love and concern, and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands, which he now realized he had been gripping so tightly, before continuing.

" I couldn't understand it.. I knew that you were, _are_, the most beautiful person that I have ever met. Your soul, Kurt, your smile, your _heart,_-" And Blaine placed his hand respectively on his own heart as he spoke this, " You amaze me,.. At the risk of sounding repetitive, you _move_ me, Kurt." That earned a little chuckle from Kurt as his eyes welled up and he suddenly had trouble keeping his breathing steady.

Blaine just smiled with the most sincere adoration on his face that Kurt thinks he has ever seen before. " I know that this, you and me together, this, is _right_. And I realized. I realized why I am the way that I am, and why you and I were destined to be who we became." Blaine's eyes were glazed over and were threatening to spill down his rouge stained cheeks as he held Kurt's hands once again and pulled them up to his chest, pulling them both as close together as he could.

"We were meant, to find each other. You, -_god_- having you, just being with you, -Kurt- my whole life I felt like I would never be good enough. For my parents, for my dreams, for _myself_, I was never good enough. And when I met you, I knew that you deserved way more. But Kurt, you changed my life, you made me _feel,_you made me smile and feel happier than I thought I should, _would_ever feel, you brought a light into my life when I thought I'd forever be in darkness."

Tears had slowly begun to fall from Blaine's eyes as he threw everything he had into his words and, _god,_did he ever mean every single one, every _syllable,_when he noticed Kurt had slowly begun to cry as well, just looking at Blaine in a way that made his heart flutter, and Blaine attempted to reciprocate that look as he continued, "You _found_ me, Kurt, you saved me, you-" Blaine choked slightly and suddenly looked down in an attempt to compose himself, before straightening up and looking into Kurt's eyes, looking deep into them like they were all he would ever need, and in the back of his mind he knew that it was true.

A smile adorned his now tear streaked face and he spoke once again, " You _loved_me Kurt. When I thought that no one ever truly would, and I had convinced myself that that was fine because deep down I felt that it was what I deserved." Kurt's heart ached for Blaine, he squeezed his hands tight and breathed out a smothered sob looking at his boyfriend with so many emotions running through him, _love, pride, heartache._

"I never dreamed that I'd find somebody like you, who fit with me so perfectly. And I realized why we were meant to be different. Why we couldn't just have easy 'normal' relationships like, what seemed as though, the rest of the world was having. It's because we'll always have something that nobody else will ever have, Kurt. Something special and beautiful and so amazing. We'll have _us._"

_**-This is definitely a line break don't mind me-**_

With all of that finally said Blaine let out an extensive sigh that he hadn't been aware he'd been holding, and stared into Kurt's eyes. Those beautiful eyes, the ones that changed colour when he blushed and when he was excited and were _astonishing_and _amazing_ and so _breathtaking_and were so many things at once and yet they were just, _Kurt._

Kurt wrapped his arms so tight around Blaine and he never wanted to let go, not of Blaine or this moment or anything that the two had together. His eyes once more betrayed him and Blaine began to cry, returning his love's enthusiasm and gripping him just as tightly, a hand on the back of his neck and another tight around his waist.

They just stood there for however long, it could have been hours and neither would care, when Kurt finally spoke. "Blaine- that, that was... Just so _beautiful._" He said, still in awe of his partner's perfect words. Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck as he spoke, sounding slightly muffled, "You deserve it. You deserve so much more - the world, Kurt. _Everything._"

Blaine eventually pulled away slowly, catching Kurt's eyes and never breaking contact with them. When he finally began to speak again, he knew that this was it. This was the moment that would decide everything, and he still had no idea what Kurt would say or how he would react, and he knew that they were young, but Blaine wanted it. More than anything he wanted it, and he knew that maybe it was selfish and maybe it wasn't right, but he had to try. He wanted Kurt to have everything, - and this would be Blaine's first step in trying to give him just that.

"Kurt." His words were slow and deliberate, and he shakily reached a hand to his coat pocket, looking practically transfixed with Kurt's eyes, "Kurt, I love you. And I know, more than I've known anything, that I always will. You and me, I know that I have to try and make us forever. Because you're the only thing that I'll ever need, the only person in my life that makes me feel like I'm _me,_and know that it's _okay_ to be me."

Kurt smiled that beautiful smile and took a deep breath, when suddenly he realized what Blaine was doing and _ohmygod_ was this really happening?

"So Kurt,." Blaine spoke louder to make sure that Kurt could hear every word, even though he was now down on one knee with his favourite jeans resting on the dirty rooftop, and he hadn't cared less about anything else in his entire life because all he could think, see, _breath,_was Kurt.

" Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you continue to make my life wonderful, and fill it with your beauty and your love and the hope that you bring to life in me every single day, - will you continue, as my husband?"

And then everything was said and the box was opened and all that Kurt could do was take in the delicacy and elegance of the beautiful silver band that was sitting so impassively in front of him in that little black box, and take in Blaine sitting there out of breath and so willing and so _beautiful._All at once Kurt began to cry so much harder than he ever imagined he would at this moment in his life, and he nearly cringed at how his face must look right now, before he removed the hand that he only now realized had shot up to cover his mouth, opposing what he assumed would have been some sort of piercing shriek.

He dropped to his knees in front of Blaine and threw glances back and forth between the box sitting in his shaking hands and Blaine's unidentifiable expression, before throwing himself towards Blaine and capturing his mouth in the most sincere and passionate kiss he thinks they've ever shared. It's breathtaking and they pull apart with barely moments after before Kurt says, " Yes, Blaine, yes, yes, ohmygod, yes!" before kissing him once more in just the same way, and Blaine feels like the heaviest weight has been all at once lifted from his chest. He nearly falls backwards before catching himself, and, after a few more tender moments and lingering kisses, Blaine speaks in a rushed whisper. " Oh Kurt, _god,_I can't tell you.. Can I put it on you?" Kurt only nods timidly, lacking the ability to form any words through his impeccably growing grin and he knows it doesn't matter, because he has Blaine and he will _always_have Blaine and now it's reassured that this is forever.

Blaine slides the ring onto Kurt's ring finger slowly and tentatively, as if a sudden movement might break the euphoric spell that had enraptured them both. It fit so perfectly and it felt so right to Kurt knowing that _Blaine_ had put it there. He stopped a moment to just admire it and appreciate the details of the slim silver band. It had a line of small white diamonds leading around the centre of the ring, so very simple and yet so elegant.

Kurt couldn't handle it anymore and he threw himself onto Blaine once again, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly and nearly suffocating him but neither of them cared. They were _engaged, _they were with each other, and they knew that's all they would ever need.

"Blaine, I love you so much. You don't even know how much you mean to me, how much _this_ has meant to me, _god_ you are so amazing and I can't even describe how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Blaine absorbed Kurt's words and pulled him even closer if it was possible, and he finally grasped that this was happening, he had just asked the man of his dreams to marry him and to spend his life with him and he had said _yes._That was hard to comprehend.

They were young, but now Blaine knew, and Kurt did too, that it was right. He closed his eyes and let everything wash over him, this moment, this night, how everything was going to change and yet how it would all stay relatively the same because he knew almost from the start that this was where he was meant to be, where he belonged.

When Blaine was with Kurt everything was right. More tears sprung to Blaine's eyes as he realized what he had longed for and what he had thought he never deserved was right here in his arms. He was _home._

_And they were complete_


End file.
